


Ангелология

by fandom_DC_2019, Tykki



Category: DCU (Comics), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Phantom Stranger is an angel, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 07:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20689535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_DC_2019/pseuds/fandom_DC_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: Неудачно (или удачно) свернув в параллельный мир, можно попасть в коттедж в Саут-Даунс(доребутный ориджин Странника, где он ангел, наказанный за то, что в войне с Люцифером не занял ни одну из сторон)





	Ангелология

Служение Призрачного Странника заносило его в самые разные времена и страны, иногда – безо всякого намёка на порядок, сегодня — Китай эпохи Тан, завтра — орбитальная станция в двадцать девятом веке. Поэтому он не сразу почувствовал подвох, когда после окончания очередного дела шагнул и оказался вдруг у береговой линии, где-то в Англии, судя по виду.  
Неподалёку находился только один небольшой коттедж, но Странник нахмурился: из него веяло слишком знакомым присутствием. Только у присутствия было два полюса, и, как ни странно, никаких признаков драки не на жизнь, а на смерть, которая обычно сопровождала именно такие полюса, Странник не наблюдал.  
Поэтому у двери коттеджа он в итоге замер, не зная, как поступить. Вопрос быстро решили за него: дверь рывком распахнулась, и рыжий худой мужчина в тёмных очках смерил его недружелюбным взглядом с головы до пят.  
Ну. Как мужчина.  
Демон.  
— Азирафэль, это твои, — прошипел он, и из-за его плеча почти немедленно выглянул второй полюс присутствия, тоже осмотревший Странника очень внимательно, хотя и не в пример с большей приязнью.  
— Я даже не знаю, кто это, — немного нервно улыбнулся полный ангел со светлыми кудряшками. – Надеюсь, вы не пытаться нас убить пришли? Мы только заварили чай, и будет жаль, если он остынет.  
Странник не чувствовал никаких побуждений к действию, поэтому только немного ошарашенно помотал головой, очень удивлённо глядя на этого Азирафэля, не похожего ни на одного из ангелов, которых Странник встречал за свою очень долгую жизнь.  
— Ну тогда заходите, — просиял тот. — Как, вы говорите, вас зовут?..  
…Странник сам не заметил, как за чашкой чая (очень вкусного, надо сказать) делится историей своих бед, изливая всю накопившуюся горечь, особенно когда хозяева коттеджа пересказали события последних лет у них в мире:  
— Вы остановили войну Небес и Преисподней?! Ты отказался сражаться? _Ты отказался сражаться?!_ Я тоже отказался, и именно потому меня наказали!  
— Обидно, когда правила игры всё время меняются, — даже посочувствовал ему демон по имени Кроули, который до этого скорее жаждал его выгнать. — Я вот всего-то пару раз в неудачной компании постоял и не вовремя спросил кое-что — и, оп, вот оно, Падение.  
— Я не Пал! – возмутился Странник. И уже тише добавил: — Хотя, может , лучше б Пал… Сам не знаю. По крайней мере, мне не было бы так одиноко.  
— Да, с поступками так бывает, — похлопал его по руке Азирафэль, явно стараясь утешить. — Тысячи лет пройдут, а ты всё никак не поймёшь, что делать стоило, а что нет. — Кроули фыркнул через нос. — Настойки в чай, может быть , милый мальчик?..  
…Мадам Ксанаду, через несколько часов сдержанно, но уверенно постучавшая в дверь коттеджа, застала всех находящихся там ангелов (бывших, действующих и что-то между) в состоянии глубокого алкогольного опьянения.  
Хотя про ангелов она всё-таки с первого взгляда не поняла.  
Худой рыжий мужчина бросил на неё взгляд и, явно оскорблённый в лучших чувствах, заявил:  
— И эта наглая рожа жаловалась на одиночество! А за ним такая смертная является!  
— Тише, Кроули, не смущай юную даму, — остановил его полный светловолосый мужчина, хотя его жест смотрелся бы убедительней, не нырни он чуть носом вниз, еле-еле остановившись в последний момент.  
— Юная дама, вообще-то, ещё короля Артура застала, — проворчала Ксанаду, и не к такому началу разговора привыкшая.  
Хозяева коттеджа широко заулыбались, и вот тогда-то она и взглянула на них второй раз.  
— Да что ж такое… — устало вздохнула она. — Но могу я забрать Странника? А то портал скоро схлопнется, и нам тогда обоим в наш параллельный мир не попасть.  
— Нимуэ, ты пришла за мной? — расчувствовался Странник (да, настойка была крепкой). — Но ты уверена, что мне можно уходить? А вдруг меня сюда ради какого-то дела забросило?  
— Случайно тебя сюда забросило, — отрезала она. — Зато у нас тебя не хватает. Пошли. — Она посмотрела на него с сомнением: — Если ты, конечно, идти можешь…  
— Вы оба сможете дойти к порталу и благополучно вернётесь домой, – с улыбкой сказал ей местный ангел, и Ксанаду почувствовала: так и будет.  
— Давайте, давайте, двигайте отсюда, — грубовато напутствовал их демон, но такой угрозой, как обычно от его братии, от него вовсе не веяло.  
Странник, всё ещё выглядевший гораздо эмоциональнее обычного, прижал руки к груди и пообещал:  
— Я не забуду этой встречи.  
— Не забудь, что решения всё-таки принимать надо, — ласково заметил ему белокурый ангел. – И, пока ты жив, начать никогда не поздно.  
— Но это Азирафэль тебе вовсе не между Небесами и Адом выбирать предлагает! – тут же уточнил рыжий демон. — И там, и там все мудаки!  
Когда их со Странником буквально вынесло на крыльцо, Ксанаду заметила практически в воздух:  
— А ведь хорошие же советы…  
Странник что-то пробормотал, и она милосердно решила продолжить этот разговор после того, как они вернутся и он протрезвеет.  
Но продолжить, пожалуй, стоило обязательно.


End file.
